


The door to Steven's Heart

by Alexis_universe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, attempt at romantic dinner, failed cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:11:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: After Steven prepared  celebration Dinner for Connie when she filled her application for mayor, Connie is determined to cook something for him as her way to repay the favor.





	The door to Steven's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> A kind of Christmas present for my dear friend anawinkaro, who suggested me to do something like this a good time ago but i procrastinated a lot.

‘Cooking can't be that hard. If Amethyst can make something barely edible with eggs and mayonnaise in a garbage disposal, then maybe I can make something delicious with an entire pantry at my disposal!’

Those were the exact words Connie Maheswaran, a woman who only used kitchen knives as throwable weapons in emergencies when she didn’t had her sword in hand said to reassure herself as she prepared to make dinner for both her and her husband.

Homemade food was a rarity at the temple, as Steven and Connie's busy lives as ambassadors of homeworld's new government often meant that takeout was the way to go for their nourishment.

And on the rare occasion in which something was prepared at the temple, it always ended up to Steven to cook. And while his dishes were always tasty, the dinner he made for Connie earlier that week was something unrivaled. The day she went to fill the papers needed to run for Mayor of Beach city, she found a table full of food rivaling the one found in five star restaurants waiting next to her husband when she returned to the temple, having the best dinner she had in years

She thought that it was only fair if she cooked one day for a change

And so, on the day Steven had to attend to one of Peridot and Lapis’ attempts to revitalize the kindergartens, she decided to prepare Spaghetti with pork chops as the main dish and a surprise treat as a dessert.

It wasn't as much as Steven's celebratory meal from the other day, but she hoped that it would be as romantic as that one.

Things started rather easily, as Connie boiled the water for the pasta.

Then, while the pot sat on the stove, she went to dice some vegetables for its sauce.

“This isn't that hard.” Connie said to herself as she sliced a tomato with surgical precision. “Maybe I could cook more often.”

After this, she placed all the ingredients she cut off on the blender's cup as well as some spices before pushing a button and turning them all into a dense red liquid.

She checked the water and after deeming it hot enough, the young woman poured a package of noodles into it, moments before pouring the raw sauce on another little pot with hot oil in it.

The sauce made a satisfying sizzle as it made contact with the oil and was left there for a while as it boiled and cooked with a small flame.

While that was slowly heating up, Connie decided to prepare her meat.

She took a plastic tray with pork chops out of the fridge and left them in her counter for a moment as she revised the recipe she was going to use in her phone.

After confirming that she indeed had the necessary ingredients for the main dish, she decided to follow the recipe and fry a pair of the cutlets on a deep pan.

At this point, the delicious smell coming from the stove had attracted what would then become her downfall: Lion.

The feline entered the beach house silently, as if hunting for prey to eat.

Connie noticed him a second later, however, she failed to notice his ulterior motives.

“Hey there buddy!” She greeted her pet. “You’re back from wherever you went to?”

The pink cat ignored her and headed towards the house's kitchen. He eyed the various vegetables that sat on the counter before locking his gaze upon the remaining pork chops that were.

“Oh, you're hungry?” Connie said upon seeing his snout close on top of the counter. “Don’t worry, I'll give you a Lion licker right after I'm done with this.

The beast didn't respond, and stared at Connie during all the time she spent finishing their romantic dinner.

She was getting the hang of cooking after all and she was enjoying it. She only had to follow up the recipe and everything would end up nicely.

So, after draining the soup and mixing it with its sauce and finishing up the main dish, she took a breath of relieve as she kept the kitchen in one piece.

She gave the zombie feline the death-pleading facsimile of an ice cream and went to dress up in a cute dress for her romantic night.

This was the point where Lion shone his true colors and decided to betray Connie.

After swallowing the lion licker whole after ripping off the plastic it was contained in, the pink beast sneaked back into the the kitchen and approached the cooling pots in which the spaghetti and cutlets rested.

He raised his upper body so he could see the contents of the recipients clearly.

Then, he proceeded to devour the entire pot of spaghetti before stealing one of the pork chops still bathed in its green hot sauce.

This proved to be a bad choice for the feline, as He inadvertently had tipped the casserole the meal was in. Its fall made a large clatter as its contents spilled into the floor.

This made Connie bolt out of of her room and find the mess the big cat had done.

“Lion! What did you do?!” She exclaimed horrorized exactly as Garnet's door opened. It's owner already brandishing her gauntlets.

“Connie! There’s an intruder in the house!” The fusion said before noting that the situation wasn't exactly what she was expecting.

Connie let out a sigh.

“False alarm, Garnet.” She said before directing her gaze into the puddle of wasted food. “It’s only Lion…”

“Oh…” She said before dismissing her gauntlets. “Sorry…”

“It’s fine Garnet…” The human said. “Maybe I can prepare something before Steven gets home.”

“I don't see how you could cook anything within forty five minutes.” Garnet said, using her future vision to tell Connie about the hybrid's ETA.

At which, Connie just growled in annoyance.

“Is that how a my attempt at a romantic dinner ends?” Connie said to herself. “With a zombie lion licking my food from the floor?”

“Just order a Pizza.” Garnet suggested, earning that Connie would glare daggers at the gem.

“Garnet, I can't order a pizza for a romantic dinner!” The warrior said as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. “I was supposed to make something special for Steven like the dinner he made the other day!”

Upon listening to Connie's plight, Garnet let out a small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?!” Connie said as her tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“The fact that even after being married to him for years, you haven’t realized that for Steven, everything you do together is romantic.” Garnet explained herself, approaching her friend to place a hand over her shoulder. “It wouldn't matter if you had a reservation for a five star restaurant or ate takeout. For Steven, that would be the most special thing to happen to him.”

Connie's tears stopped on their tracks as she was left speechless by the realization.

“And besides, you still got those secret desserts in the freezer.” Garnet reassured her. “You can still make a fine dinner tonight, Connie.”

“That’s… That's right!” The woman said, her mood lifting up like if Lion hadn't ruined her plans a bit earlier. “I can still fix this!”

“You go order the pizzas, I'll clean up this mess.” The fusion said.

“Thanks Garnet, you're the best.” Connie said as she returned to her room for her cellphone.

“I know.” The large gem said smugly, fixing her shades before doing what she told Connie she would do.

★★★★★★

Approximately an hour later, the telltale chime of the warp pad filled the interior of the temple's Beach House. It's light containing the unmistakable figure of Steven, who finally returned from the prime kindergarten.

As the light around him subsided, Steven found that the interior of the house was covered in darkness, which was slightly dispelled by small candles placed around the living room.

“Umm… Hello?” He said to the blanket of darkness before him.

“Hello, Steven.” Connie's voice said through the shadows as a dim light bathed the entire building. “I was waiting for you.”

She was sitting in the middle of the room in front of a foldable table decorated with an elegant tablecloth and illuminated by a pair of candles.

He saw her donning a dress that reminded him of the one she wore back when he had turned fourteen. Her face was covered in the most faint layer of makeup, which only served to highlight her beautiful features. She had a pair of pink studs dangling from her earlobes, which twinkled ever so faintly with the light of the dancing flames of the candles around them.

He simply thought that Connie couldn't be any more gorgeous.

“W-What for?” He said, momentarily returning to a moment when he couldn't fathom her beauty without fainting in the process.

“For dinner of course!” She said. “You spent the entire day in a canyon with Peridot and Lapis. And I figured out that you could be hungry when you arrived.”

And as if on queue, Steven's stomach growled audibly.

“I think that I might be a bit hungry.” He said. A blush spreading along his face.

“Then please take a seat!” She said excitedly, pointing at the empty chair in front of her.

“S-Sure.” He said nervously as he stepped out of the pad towards the chair.

When he sat on his place, he noticed that there was a large cardboard box in front of him; the logo of Fish Stew Pizza proudly displayed on its top.

“You.. You ordered pizza?” He said, his nervousness diminishing by the second.

“I had something else prepared for tonight.” Connie said. Her face blushing in embarrassment. “But then something happened and I had to order these instead.”

“Lion?” Steven said, knowing her predicament better than anyone.

“Lion.” She responded with a knowing nod.

“That pink fluff ball can be such a nuisance at times.” He declared.

“Yeah.. He is…” Connie said with a smile on her visage. “Anyways, how was your day?”

★★★★★★★

“Man, that Really hit the spot.” Steven declared as only a few slices of pizza remained in the box. “Thank you Connie.”

“We’re not finished yet, Steven.” Connie Said as she stood up from her chair, heading towards the freezer. “We still have our dessert.”

She then opened the freezer and retrieved something from it. Then, she placed that something in front of Steven, whose surprised face was priceless in Connie's opinion.

“A Cookie cat?!” He said in disbelief.

“Yup. I found out that they are still being produced somewhere in Russia.” She explained him how she acquired the extremely rare brand of ice cream. I just warped there with Pearl and bought a few just for today.”

Steven didn't said anything for a while. He just stared directly at the bicolored cat in front of him with stars in his eyes. Then, he directed his gaze towards his wife before saying:

“You’re the most wonderful person in the entire universe.”

Connie let out a playful chuckle before planting a kiss on his cheek.

“That goes for you as well, you know?” She replied with a smile.

After this, the two of them enjoyed their respective Ice cream before spending the rest of the night discussing about Peridot's logistics and ways to avoid Lion from destroying another evening like that one.

And like Garnet had said earlier, Steven considered that night as one of the most special ones of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what was the door to his heart?
> 
> Leave Kudos if you liked this story and leave a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
